


维吉尔 父女车 　　The Gentle Night

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 3





	维吉尔 父女车 　　The Gentle Night

The Gentle Night

秋夜，芙洛拉看着从窗外走来的男人，他蓝色的风衣已经被血完全染红，半边的脸都是血污，一路走的时候还有滴滴答答的血滴在地毯上。而她这正在看一本时尚杂志，给自己的手指涂上鲜红的指甲油，结果涂歪了，指甲油的瓶子掉在了地上。  
芙洛拉知道他的名字，维吉尔。她知道他的很多事情，她从尼禄那里知道面前的男人是多么冷酷无情。他是她生理意味上的父亲，她和她的孪生哥哥都来自于一次他自己都忘记了的媾和的产物。比起父亲，面前的维吉尔更像是一个男人，外形也相当不错，充满着她所渴求的力量。  
芙洛拉想他可能记不起自己的名字，于是她先打了招呼：“我是芙洛拉。”  
维吉尔没有说话，他只是站着，血还在流。  
芙洛拉发觉维吉尔有点不大对劲，男人的眼神没有半丝起伏，搭在桌子上的手已经变成了魔人的爪子，指甲陷进了桌子里，划出一道爪印。  
“给我。”  
维吉尔在喉咙里发出了不像是人类的声音，与此同时他身上也跟着长出了鳞片，他很快变得高大，几乎要顶到了天花板。  
“给你……什么？”  
芙洛拉不能理解，她看向他幽深的眼睛。

男人——魔人的指甲已经勾开了少女的丝绸睡衣，快速地撕裂，因为笨拙所以选择了暴力，说明他并不算经常做这样的事情。这回是他的亲生女儿，他不在意这一点。他需要力量，而面前的女人有着格外充沛的力量。  
“尼禄这个混蛋，不是说好了只是去便利店买东西的吗？”芙洛拉在心里呐喊着自己的双胞胎哥哥的名字，她想跑，可是已经跑不出去了，名义上为父亲的高大魔人挡住了她的所有退路。  
“给……我。”维吉尔的声音是一如既往地冷漠。  
给……我。

衣服变成了碎片，少女的洁白身躯在高大的魔人面前简直像是小羊羔。尖利的指甲没有将少女的胸脯划伤，维吉尔的力度控制得很不错，少女的浑身都颤栗着，丰满的乳微微颤抖，正对上魔人俯下身的脸。他已经迫不及待了。  
“等……等等……”  
这场由于魔力缺失的交合既然没办法避免，芙洛拉决心保存自己。  
“一会儿就好。”  
维吉尔罕有的，似乎听进去了，他停住了动作。  
只见少女纤长的手指伸入自己狭窄的肉缝，洁白的手指深入熟粉色蜜桃一般的缝隙，进进出出，很快带出了透明的液体。她仰着脖颈，红唇吐露出甜蜜的呻吟：“呜——嗯……”  
吉维尔的喉咙发出了魔人的低吼声，似乎是在催促少女动作快一些，可以看到魔人胯间的生殖裂，那层层叠叠的鳞片底下，已经有什么高高昂起了。  
被那双非人的眼睛盯着，芙洛拉发觉自己的反应比平日自慰时大多了，她一边扩张一边高潮，没等她适应高潮的感觉，有什么忽然抵在了她的肉穴上。  
魔人的手指正轻轻戳在那处柔软的地方，指甲掰开了那处肉缝，而他的长到惊人的舌头居然沿着那肉缝一路舔了进去，不费吹灰之力，直接舔到了花心。灵活湿热的舌头在搅动着肉穴，将里面搅得火热，爱液泛滥而出，从未有过的快感简直要把少女给逼疯了。  
“哈……啊！这样……太……不要……”  
芙洛拉瞪大了眼睛，在魔人的舌头舔完了内部的液体之后，她在被碾磨过子宫口的快感里剧烈潮吹，更多的包含魔力的爱液被魔人全部一滴不剩地喝了下去。  
芙洛拉听到了清晰的咕哝声。

后面的事情就更加顺利了，除却外形奇怪之外，芙洛拉觉得和魔人做爱也不是很差。维吉尔长长的舌头在将花穴玩地充血肿胀之后，开始舔吻过她的乳粒，几乎要含住整个胸乳；接着直接伸入她的喉咙，让她呜咽着说不出话，她体会到了之前不可能拥有的快感，滚烫的身体贴着魔人冰冷的鳞片，让她几乎在接连的高潮里失去了神志。  
芙洛拉模模糊糊中看到了维吉尔胯下的生殖裂已经完全张开，伸出的肉棒覆盖着泛光的鳞片，那是十分骇人的形状。  
“这么大，我会死的！”  
芙洛拉瞬间清醒，她瞪大了眼睛，下一秒双腿被分开，有维吉尔那覆盖着鳞片的生殖器就插进来了。  
维吉尔不容她有任何抗拒，他粗大的尾巴直接缠住了身下女人的腰，将她拖曳到面前固定住，方便他进行抽插。  
“呜——啊！好痛……”  
芙洛拉只觉得身下传来撕裂的疼痛，不管怎么润滑扩张，魔人化的维吉尔的肉棒还是太大了，更何况她其实没什么经验。  
流出的血浸润了交合处，因为饱含着魔力，身下的伤口很快又愈合了。痛苦和快感一并袭来。  
维吉尔自然不会有什么怜香惜玉的心思，他牢牢按住身下的女人，将自己的肉棒完全捅了进去。  
“呜……太大了……要坏掉了……”  
芙洛拉呜咽着，悲鸣着，可是身体深处已经为此响应。也许是血缘的关系，身上的每一滴血都欢迎这个男人的到来。  
少女的肚皮已经微微隆起，那块洁白的皮肤正随着维吉尔抽插的动作凸起又隐没。腰上缠着的尾巴打在她的肚脐眼上，又往前边伸去，尾巴玩弄着少女的乳头，打在尖尖的部分，前端被打得发硬，而嘴巴被又长又粗的舌头给塞满了，堵住喉咙口还想往底下塞，仿佛要被他吞吃入腹。  
芙洛拉全身都被维吉尔所占有着，那副洁白的身躯完全被高大的魔人给盖住，身上的每一处都被好好地享用着，而她却一副要被用坏了的样子，口水和下面的水都流成一片。  
不知何时，痛觉已经完全消失，如同火焰灼烧一般的快感让少女几乎癫狂。而维吉尔抽插的动作也越来越快，交合处被打出了泡沫，缠着少女身子的尾巴直接缠住了少女的乳房，鳞片来回摩擦着一边的乳头，而舌头也伸了过来，插入另一边少女乳头的尖端，似乎想要在里面吸吮出什么似的。  
胸前的快感和痛感让芙洛拉满含着眼泪，她想要推开魔人化的维吉尔，可惜完全推不动，反倒是不耐烦的维吉尔抓住了她的手，绕过头顶。他又将她的腿分得更开，好让他每次都能插到少女的子宫口，那里已经着急得纠缠着肉棒，想要任何一个男人的精子射入，让子宫能够降下来，得以受孕。 

再又高潮了数次，芙洛拉敏感地发现这次不一样了，因为体内深埋着的肉棒忽然变得更大了，那坚硬的鳞片全部张开，露出了柔嫩的内里，它正一下一下在自己的体内深深捣弄，每一下都想要敲开子宫口，  
终于，维吉尔的肉棒在子宫口卡住，在那之前，他抓着芙洛拉的腰，在她的腰间留下了深深的掐痕，尾巴缠上了她的脖颈。  
意识到维吉尔要做什么的时候，芙洛拉几乎是哀鸣着：“不要……这个，绝对不行……”  
维吉尔自然不会在这种时候停下，肉棒表面覆盖的鳞片张开，刚好卡在了子宫口，而肉棒则更加深入，冲破了子宫口，直接在里面酣畅淋漓地射精了。在少女的哭泣声里，精液一股一股地打在了子宫壁上，冲刷着欢欣雀跃的等待着受精的内壁，   
“不行？”  
维吉尔终于开了口，因为魔力的恢复，他的神色已经清明很多，声音低哑。他巨大的肉棒还插在芙洛拉痉挛着的小穴里，依然没打算离开。  
而芙洛拉被射得要晕过去，可脖子上的尾巴纠缠得更紧，似乎是不满意她就这样晕倒的行为，于是在芙洛拉迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，体内的肉棒又动了起来。  
根本不用抽出去，维吉尔就开始了下一次抽插。他覆盖着鳞片的冰冷身体因为少女的体温变热了，导致少女刚刚被射的精液也是滚烫的，肉棒抽出来时，哗啦一下，暖热的精液从花穴里涌了出来，那种羞耻又快乐的感觉让芙洛拉脚趾都发麻。  
有了第一次，第二次就顺畅许多，维吉尔将显得格外娇小的少女拥在怀中，从下面顶入。尾巴固定住少女的腰肢，手指抓住了她的乳尖。芙洛拉觉得自己就像是某种成人玩具，只是男人用来发泄和盛放精液的容器，而这个男人，和自己血脉相连，这样的认知让她又莫名地兴奋起来。

“嗯……啊……那里……不要……你和、你和我妈妈，也是这样吗？”  
芙洛拉断断续续地说。  
“……谁？”  
维吉尔当然不可能记住，他倒是发觉身下的少女在说到妈妈这个字眼时小穴收缩了一下。  
芙洛拉并不满足这个回答。  
“……嗯……她能承受你这样吗？”  
“她没有恶魔的血脉。”  
维吉尔实话实说。人类肯定比不上半魔人血统，这个世界大部分人都比不上他的女儿能给他这样丰沛的魔力供给，他想，可以经常来。这么想着，维吉尔又狠狠地插入了少女的花穴，逼迫她的子宫口为自己敞开。  
芙洛拉一边叫床一边低声笑道：“……爸爸。”  
她是第一次这么喊，所导致的结果是维吉尔直接射在了里面。  
维吉尔似乎并不满意自己的失控，于是下一次，他用尾巴堵住了她的嘴，让她只会含着尾巴尖呜呜呜地哭着被插，那对巨大的奶子被拍打得发红，乳头更是红到滴血，而双腿显然没有了力气，只能大张着迎接着格外巨大的肉棒，小穴酸软。  
这回结结实实地射到了子宫里，射了有五分钟之久，子宫隆起一小块，维吉尔的指甲戳着隆起的小腹，按了下去。  
维吉尔仍然没能完全满足，如果说之前的部分是为了补充魔力不得已为之的事情，接下来的是他纯粹觉得这样舒服，从来没有哪个女人可以接受这样形态的他的肉棒，也没有哪个女人可以在他身下坚持这么久——某种意义上，他激起了好胜心。  
芙洛拉被翻来覆去地插弄着，她已经习惯于和这么高大的魔人交合，她想维吉尔肯定是控制了力度，不然可能第一次就被撕裂了，字面意义上的撕裂，这么想时，她其实忘记了自己的半魔人血统，而她也完全不了解自己的父亲。她的父亲，从来不会在这种事情上忍受。

到天快亮时，芙洛拉已经一根手指都动不了了，身上全是干涸的精液，尤其是双腿间，满身都是青紫的瘢痕。维吉尔已经不见了，但他留在她体内的东西还在，可能已经与她的卵子结合，前往更加神秘的住所了。

“芙洛拉，我没有买到你想要的口味的冰淇淋，但是我路上遇到了点事情，总之我解决完了……芙洛拉？芙洛拉?”  
尼禄的声音响在了门外，而芙洛拉已经沉沉地闭上了眼睛，恢复了魔力的男人已经走了，只剩下满床的狼藉，房间里充斥的是血和精液的味道。  
这是她和血缘上父亲最亲密的一次接触，不是孩童时期的拥抱和亲吻，也不是少女时期来自父亲的保护——而是以这样的男女交缠的形态存在，也将永远存在。


End file.
